


In The Morning Light

by Lynxphilia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of many mornings with Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning Light

Golden sunlight leaked through the thin curtains, shining onto your face and you let out a small groan before slowly opening your eyes only to reclose them. You waited a couple moments and lightly fluttered them open again, the white sheets beneath you reflected a bright light into your eyes. You yawned and looked up to see your love still sleeping, his eyes were closed, the long dark lashes stood out against his skin, his lips were slightly parted and his chestnut hair fluttered as he breathed in and out. The light had made his hair seem golden rather than the dark brown you had grown to love, you raised your hand and brushed away the stray hair that spewed across his face. He mumbled and sighed, opening his eyes halfway and smiling.

“You look so beautiful in the morning, love.” He whispered, his voice slightly rough and edgy.

“As do you, darling.” You whispered in return, raising up to kiss his dry lips. He sighed through his nose and tightened his arms around you once more, pulling you to his chest and nosing his way into your h/c hair. “I love you, Kili.”

“I love you, Y/N.” Your legs entangled with his and your eyes fell closed, falling into slumber once more.


End file.
